Além do que os Olhos Podem Ver
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Lily é uma garota orfã que foi adotada e criada como filha pelos Evans, mas isso não impede a sua irmã de odiá-la por ser tão querida e ainda tem o fato de amar um garoto que nem sabe quem realmente é.


**Name:** Além do que os Olhos Podem Ver

**Author**: Delly black fenix

**Type**: Romance

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: James/Lily

**Criada em: **26 de Agosto de 2007 (mas postada no FeB)

**Resumo**: **:** Lily é uma garota orfã que foi adotada e criada como filha pelos Evans, mas isso não impede a sua irmã de odia-la por ser tão querida e ainda tem o fato de amar um garoto que nunca mais viu... um garoto com quem se casou aos quatro (quase cinco) anos de idade... Um dia antes de ser adotada... mas que nunca esqueceu...

**Capa: http: //img91 .imageshack .us/img91/7561/ **

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. e o texto é meu.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu postava essa fic no FeB, agora vou postá-la aqui também. ela ainda não está concluída porque eu estou precisando de uns reviews para me animar, ok?

* * *

**Leia ouvindo: **_**I'm with you - Avril Lavigne**_

_

* * *

-_

**Prólogo**  
_Meu marido_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

Eu não sei como me chamo...

Aqui no orfanato, onde eu vivo, as pessoas não ligam para mim.

Eu não tenho pais. Nas noites frias de inverno o meu cobertor fino e gasto não me protege do frio.

As pessoas me chamam de Aghata, que significa anjo de bondade em latim, mas elas não se relacionam comigo: dizem que eu sou muito esquisita. E eu não nego que seja, mas você seria uma criança normal se fosse abandonada em um orfanato ainda suja de sangue? Segundos após o parto?

Eu moro aqui nesse orfanato há quatro anos, vai fazer cinco, no dia primeiro de setembro.

Eu só tenho um amigo e ele é a única pessoa que não me chama de Aghata, ele me chama de...

-Lily!

Eu posso até ouvir a voz dele...

De acordo com ele, ele me chama assim porque os lírios serão sempre puros, não importando o que ele faça para deixar de ser.

Em uma noite fria de inverno, em que o meu cobertor não me protegia do frio, ele, meu amigo, me deu o seu cobertor e disse que ele não sentia frio e que eu poderia ficar com o cobertor dele.

As madres daqui do orfanato não gostam de mim. Elas dizem que eu não ligo para Deus.

Porem como eu poderia gostar de alguém que me jogou em um orfanato sem nem deixar que eu conhece-se meus pais?

Existe apenas uma coisa em que eu e meu amigo somos diferentes: ele vai todo dia ao santuário rezar, já eu não. O que, entre as crianças é muito difícil, pois, o orfanato fica dentro de uma igreja.

Certo dia ele me disse que eu não precisaria me preocupar, pois ele pediria perdão pelos meus pecados por mim. Ele diz que pede perdão por eu não gostar do Senhor e que ele sempre me perdoara!

O meu amigo se chama Guilherme, mas eu o chamo de Vênus.

Vênus é o deus romano do amor, e ele é o ser que me fez conhecer esse sentimento.

Eu poderia chamá-lo de Apolo que é o deus grego do amor, mas Vênus é o segundo planeta na ordem do sistema solar e o meu amigo diz que Deus é o sol e que a irmã Cíntia é mercúrio.

Ele fala que quanto mais próximo do sol (Deus) mais bondosa é a pessoa. A irmã Cíntia é a única irmã daqui que realmente se importa com as crianças órfãs, por isso ela é mercúrio.

Eu o coloquei como Vênus.

Ele não me deixou colocá-lo como sol, disse que Deus é insubstituível. E também não me deixou colocá-lo com mercúrio, disse que a irmã Cíntia era a pessoa mais bondosa que ele conhecera.

Na verdade ele não queria ficar como Vênus: disse que assim ele ficaria muito distante de mim, que nem estou incluída no 'sistema solar'! Eu estou nas trevas, como diria a professora de religião.

Aqui as crianças são divididas em duplas para fazer as atividades e eu sempre fico com ele.

E normalmente eu fico apenas o observando; ele é tão inteligente! Consegue pegar as coisas no ar, e eu nem amassado, mastigado e dado na boca, definitivamente: não consigo.

Isso não me incomoda...

Isso só faz com que eu o admire mais e mais.

-Vênus? – eu o chamei quando estávamos sentados no balanço em frente à igreja.

-Hum? – ele "respondeu" sem tirar os olhos do templo.

-Você promete que sempre ficará comigo? – perguntei sem me importar com a possível falta de atenção.

Ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

Ele tem um sorriso tão sincero. Quando eu o vejo sorrir assim eu tenho certeza que o mundo tem um lugar para mim, que existe alguém que quer ser a minha mãe e meu pai e que Deus tem um plano maior para mim...

-Nós sempre estaremos juntos. Aconteça o que acontecer! - disse ele.

Eu não sei exatamente da onde surgiu tal ideia, talvez seja do sentimento que eu tenho por ele e da paz que eu sinto quando estou junto a ele, eu não sei... Mas tenho certeza de que foi a melhor ideia da minha vida:

-Então você se casaria comigo hoje? – perguntei a ele.

-Lily, só os adultos podem se casar.

Ele disse isso como se estivesse explicando algo extremamente complicado para uma pessoa extremamente obtusa. Talvez seja porque eu não entendo dessas coisas de igreja.

-Mas as pessoas que realmente se amam também podem, não é? Acho que independentemente da idade que tenham!

-É assim sim.

-Eu te amo. E eu quero passar a minha vida toda com você! Casa comigo?

Deve ser uma cena bem estranha uma garota de quatro (_quase cinco!_) anos de idade pedindo um garoto, também de cinco anos de idade, em casamento. Quero dizer... Sempre são os homens que pedem as mulheres em casamento, não é?

Ele me olhou um pouco chocado, mas depois ele aceitou e eu corri para o meu dormitório e peguei um vestidinho branco que a irmã Cíntia tinha feito para mim e o vesti.

Agente não se "casou" no templo, já que as "madres malvadas" estavam lá rezando o terço. Nós fomos para a capela do orfanato que é bem pequenininha, tem o santíssimo ao fundo e lugares para colocar vela em cada um dos lados.

Não tínhamos padre, nem alianças. Mas nós tínhamos amor e para mim era o que bastava.

-Eu te aceito com minha mulher, – ele disse – e prometo nunca te esquecer, não importando as circunstâncias.

Nós não sabíamos exatamente o que os noivos devem dizer nessa hora, mas nós sabíamos o que nós queríamos dizer.

-Eu te aceito como meu marido para todo o sempre – eu disse – e prometo que tu serás o único entre todos.

Como nós não tínhamos alianças eu dei a ele a minha pulseirinha de ouro – eu tinha a ganhado da rainha quando ela veio aqui no orfanato e era peça única e tinha pertencido à Maria Antonieta (aquela rainha que foi decapitada por ter traído o marido).

Mas aquele objeto era tão insignificante perto dos meus sentimentos por ele!

Ele me deu um cordão também de ouro, com um pingente com algumas coisas escritas em uma língua estranha.

-Quando eu fui encontrado eu estava com ele. – foi o que ele me disse.

Então ele me deu algo que pertencia realmente à família dele?

-Agora só falta o beijo. – eu disse no que ele sorriu.

Nós selamos os nossos lábios e eu senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo – além do mais, um selinho é muita coisa para uma garota de quatro anos de idade!

_O que Deus une homem nenhum separa_

Eu ouvi uma voz doce dizer isso na minha mente. Da onde ela veio? Bom eu não sei, mas eu sei que ela tocou o meu coração.

Nós saímos do beijo-selinho extremamente corados, porém muito felizes.

Então eu ouvi uns barulhinhos estranhos e vi que a irmã Cíntia tirava fotos nossa e chorava.

-Eu nunca presenciei algo tão grandioso. – disse ela entre os flashes e as lagrimas – O próprio Deus casou vocês!

Naquele momento eu achei que ela estava doida, sabe: não tinha ninguém além de nós três na capela! Mas eu não quis irritar...

No dia seguinte eu fui adotada pela família Evans.

A minha mãe, Dora Evans, me chamou de Aghata, mas eu disse a ela que eu me chamava Lily, Lily Evans.

Hoje eu tenho dezessete anos, mas a promessa feita no dia em que eu me casei com ele nunca foi e nunca será quebrada. Porque todos os dias da minha vida eu penso nele. No meu marido.

* * *

**  
N/a: Gente... Eu amei esse prólogo! Sei que fui eu que escrevi e tudo mais, só que eu A-M-E-I! *autora muito emocionada*  
Acho que deu pra vocês entenderem exatamente a raiz da fic...  
Como surgiu a idéia? Eu estava no meu quarto ouvindo musica (como sempre) quando começou a passar a musica "I'm with you" da Avril Lavigne (que é mesma que está aqui no prólogo) e simplesmente a idéia apareceu completamente formada na minha cabeça xD~  
Quando eu terminei o prólogo e fui o ler pensei: "Tenho que dividir isso com os fãns de Lily e James! Eu poderia dizer que ela foi inspirada no livro 'A Moreninha' de José de Alencar, mas eu li o livro ano passado e depois que eu tive a idéia foi que eu notei que era bem parecida com a do livro...  
Então... Se quiserem o capítulo um logo terão que comentar!  
Ok?  
BjuxX  
Fui.**

**~° Delly °~**

P.S: Estou doida para postar logo xD~


End file.
